


Mistake

by CindyRyan



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Future fic established Eddie/Sam ship. An accident on Sam's movie set has the news media declaring her dead. Eddie refuses to believe he's lost her.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Mistake  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: future fic  
summary: A stunt gone wrong on Sam's movie set has the news media declaring her dead.

Private Investigator Eddie Valetik was sitting at an old friend's bar after work on a thursday in early November. It'd been nearly a year since he'd reluctantly partnered with actress Samantha Swift. Eddie was still surprised at how well it had worked out. Even after her probation time was done Sam had stayed. It was nearly six o'clock and the bar was starting to fill up as more people left work. A breaking news icon on the tv above the bar caught Eddie's attention. Eddie caught the bar owner's attention.

"Zeus, can you turn that up?"Eddie asked.

The older African-American man nodded and found a remote behind the bar and aimed it at the flat screen tv. In seconds Eddie was able to hear the young blond male newscaster. Eddie nearly choked on the sip of beer he'd just taken when his partner's picture appeared over the youth's right shoulder.

_"Repeating...actress Samantha Swift has died. The former star of Hot Suspect..."_

Eddie didn't hear anything else. He felt the color drain from his face. The beer bottle fell from his hand and hit the bar. As he stared dumbfounded at the tv Eddie felt his phone vibrate. Eddie pulled the device out of his jacket pocket praying to see Sam's name on the caller ID. Hoping like hell this was all a mistake. The caller ID read Berto.

"Was she working with you today?"Zeus asked quietly.

"No."Eddie said hoarsely. "Acting jobs have been trickling in the last few weeks. She was shooting somewhere in the hills."

"Syd called."Berto stated after Eddie answered. "She's trying to get confirmation from the studio Sam was working for."

"It can't be true, Berto."Eddie said his gaze still fixed on the tv. "She called me this afternoon when they were on lunch break..."

"I tried calling Sam; went straight to voicemail. As soon as I hear anything I'll call. Hang in there."Berto responded as he ended the call.

Eddie was completely numb. He knew from experience this was shock. Eddie was also having a hard time putting two thoughts together. Chris...he needed to call Chris...with shaking hands Eddie pulled up Rollins' number and dialed. The LAPD detective answered on the second ring.

"Eddie, you okay?"Rollins asked with concern. "I saw the news."

"I don't buy it, Chris."Eddie replied.

"Eddie..."Chris cautioned.

"I need you to find out if it's true."Eddie pleaded. "You know how these reporters can jump on something..."

"I'll make a few phone calls."Chris promised.

Eddie cut the connection and hit Sam's speed dial. Even though Berto had said he'd tried already. When her voicemail clicked on it took all his will power to listen to the message. Her voice was like a virtual pail of water making the shock wear off and the reality of the situatin sink in.

"Sam, it's Eddie I need you to call me as soon as possible."Eddie said quietly and he heard his voice catch. "I just need to know you're okay...

Eddie trailed off. Part of him wanted to say so much more. A few months after their lost night at the hands of the FBI they'd given into the chemistry between them. They'd been dating ever since. Sam was practically moved into Eddie's apartment. She spent more time there than her own home. Swallowing hard Eddie realized he was running out of time with the message so he finished it.

"I love you."Eddie added huskily before ending the call.

The voice of the newscaster caught Eddie's attention as he put money on the bar to cover his drink.

_"...the actress was filming a tv movie for Hallmark in Laurel Canyon park. The story is evolving and details are coming in fast. We will..."_

Eddie turned to leave and nearly walked smack into Zeus. He hadn't heard the older man approach.

"I'm going up to Laurel Canyon."Eddie began grimly. "If you hear anything..."

"I'm driving."Zeus stated firmly taking Eddie's keys. "You're in no shape to."

"I'm fine."Eddie protested.

"That may work on other people; but not me."Zeus countered as he turned. "Come on let's go."

Eddie shook his head and followed. He grudgingly admitted at least to himself that his old friend was right. He wasn't fine; and wouldn't be until he saw Sam. Eddie knew she was alive; corny as it was he could feel it. Eddie climbed in the passenger side of his SUV and sat down closing the door. Zeus got in and as the driver's door closed Eddie stared at his phone. As they pulled into traffic Eddie couldn't help but wonder why Syd hadn't called yet.

*********

Sam Swift awoke with a groan. She blinked to find four people leaning over her each with worried expressions. One was the movie's director, one brown haired man she didn't know and two paramedics one male one female. Sam closed her eyes her head felt like it was going to burst.

"Ms. Swift?"

Sam opened her eyes reluctantly to find the female red haired paramedic was the one who had spoken.

"You have a concussion and we need to take you to the hospital."The paramedic stated calmly.

"Concussion?"Sam repeated. "What happened?"

"The stunt went wrong."The director who's name was Henry Avolon chimed in as he ran a hand through blond hair. "Your stunt double was killed."

At the mention of her stunt double the memories came flooding back for Sam. The romantic movie she'd been shooting had a car chase. Her character's ex was chasing them. The car was supposed to go through a grove of trees. Once the stunt happened Sam was supposed to switch out with her double for the closeups in the car wreck. There'd been...

"There was an explosion before I got in the car."Sam recalled grimly.

"Sam?"A familiar voice called.

"Syd?"Sam asked struggling to sit up.

Her manager fought through the crowd of crew and extras.

"Oh thank God."Syd said in relief when she reached the actress.

"I'm okay; hard head."Sam said trying to joke.

Syd pressed her phone into Sam's hands ignoring everyone around them.

"You have to call Eddie."Syd said still breathless. "The news declared you dead before it was officially confirmed."

"What?!"Sam yelped wincing as pain made her head throb.

"Call Eddie."Syd repeated. "He saw it on the news and called me."

Sam was grateful Syd was here and that she had her phone. Sam's purse and phone were in the director's car. They'd carpooled up to the park from the studio earlier that day. The others gathered stepped away from Sam for a moment.

"Please keep it short."The male paramedic advised. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Sam nodded absently as she dialed her partner's number. Eddie answered on the first ring. She winced at the worry and fear Sam heard in his voice.

"Syd, please tell me..."Eddie began but Sam interupted.

"Eddie, it's me."Sam interjected. "I'm okay...I have a concussion so they're taking me in..."

"Thank God."Eddie whispered. "I was so afraid the news was right. What happened?"

"My stunt double was killed."Sam replied her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, Sam."Eddie said softly. "What hospital are they taking you to?"

Sam queried the nearest medic and then relayed the info to her partner.

"I'll see you soon."Eddie promised. "I love you."

Sam blinked back tears.

"I love you too."Sam replied as she ended the call and handed the phone back to her manager.

"I'll follow in my car."Syd commented as the medics lifted Sam's stretcher and carried her to the ambulance.

As the ambulance drove away Sam clung to the fact that she'd see Eddie soon. It'd been an awful day Sam closed her eyes and tried to forget the images her mind was replaying. She knew it'd be a long time before she could put this behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mistake  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Zeus dropped Eddie off and a few minutes later Eddie flashed his ID at the hospital security guards standing in the hall near Sam's room. They nodded and waved him in. Opening the door and walking in Eddie stopped in surprise to find the bed empty and Syd sitting in the visitor's chair scrolling through her phone.

"Where is she?"Eddie demanded as he shut the door.

"Xrays."Syd explained calmly. "They wanted to make sure there was no internal bleeding."

Eddie ran a hand through his short dark hair and let out a long breath.

"Sit."Syd suggested motioning to the other chair. "You look like you're going to pass out."

Eddie slid into the other chair and slumped back. After a moment he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Monica and Berto to give them the latest update on Sam.

"I'm working on a press release."Syd stated quietly. "Half the networks are still saying she's dead."

"They had to have some credible information to run with it."Eddie said grimly as he looked at his ex. "How close was this one?"

After a moment Syd set her phone on her lap and met Eddie's gaze. He saw sadness in her eyes and swallowed hard. That close….

"According to the script and crew I talked to."Syd began with a sad shake of her head. "Two minutes later Sam was supposed to switch with the stunt double. If it'd been a slower leak on the gas tank….."

Eddie winced and looked away. Just then there was a tap at the door and a second later a fortyish brown haired man with glasses in a lab coat stepped in.

"I'm Dr. Kenyon."The man greeted as Eddie and Syd stood.

They all shook hands and Eddie introduced himself and Syd.

"Please, sit."Kenyon suggested. "I just wanted to give you an update."

"How is she?"Eddie asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take her into surgery."Kenyon responded grimly. "We found a small amount of internal bleeding. One of her lower left ribs was fractured and it nicked the kidney. Should be no more than a couple of hours."

"Can I see her before you take her in?"Eddie asked.

Kenyon nodded.

"Briefly."The doctor replied. "I'll take you."

"Thanks."Eddie acknowledged as he stood.

"Give her my love."Syd commented worriedly.

"I will."Eddie promised.

*********

A nurse told Sam a visitor was coming to see her before surgery. She hoped it was Eddie. He hadn't arrived yet before she'd been whisked to xray. The doctors had assured her the surgery was minor and routine still Sam would feel better if she saw Eddie first. Finally the door to the prep room opened and the doctor from earlier stepped in followed by Eddie. The doctor went back out shutting the door. Sam sat up as Eddie leaned down and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you."Sam whispered.

"Feeling's mutual."Eddie murmured as he pulled back and kissed her.

Sam buried her head against Eddie's chest once they broke apart. He tightened his embrace.

"Gave me a hell of a scare, Sam."Eddie said softly. "I didn't want to believe the news but when no one could reach you…."

"My phone was in the director's car."Sam responded quietly. "Probably still is."

Eddie stepped back and cupped Sam's face in his hands. Sam almost began crying once more when she saw the storm of emotions in his eyes. Fear, love, worry.

"I'm sorry your stunt double was killed."Eddie began huskily. "But I'm so glad you're okay. I love you."

"I love you too."Sam said quietly.

Eddie kissed Sam once more before pulling back and dropping his hands.

"I should go before they kick me out."Eddie commented. "Don't worry about the surgery you'll pull through with flying colors."

Sam smiled as she laid back down. She reached for Eddie's hand once more and he took it and squeezed hers gently before walking to the door. He turned back met Sam's gaze briefly; smiled and then was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mistake  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Three weeks after Sam was released from the hospital she received a text from Eddie. It was a thursday night and she was just finishing a tv ad shoot. Sam smiled seeing the text was an invite to dinner; location Eddie's apartment. She replied back accepting the invitation. Pocketing her phone Sam finished her tasks at the studio, talked briefly with the producer and then left.

******

"You need to chill."

Eddie glanced at his assistant and knew Berto was correct. However, he was still in the planning stages of tonight's dinner with Sam. With time constraints he'd decided to pick up carryout on his way home. Now the issue was what kind of food. He'd confided in Berto his plans for tonight because if he hadn't Eddie would've lost what was left of his sanity.

"I know; tonight's just an all or nothing thing."Eddie responded as he looked down at the sprawl of take out menus."If I don't do this right..."

"You need to leave soon if you're going to get set up on time."Berto advised as he perused the menus and picked one handing it to Eddie. "Use that one."

"Thanks."Eddie acknowledged with a smile.

**********

Sam pushed open the door to Eddie's apartment forty minutes later and was hit with delicious aromas. One of her favorite restaurants was Anna's which was a twist on elevated comfort food. They had everything from classic Americana, to Italian to seafood. Sam closed the door and smiled at Eddie who was putting plates full of food on the small table.

"I haven't had Anna's in forever."Sam exclaimed happily as she reached Eddie and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Thought you'd like it."Eddie commented returning her smile. "How'd the tv shoot go?"

"Good, should air in a few months."Sam said as she set her purse and keys on the kitchen breakfast bar.

"Think they'll call you back for another?"Eddie asked as they sat down.

"Maybe, never know."Sam replied as she took a bite of food. "This is wonderful, thank you."

"Glad you like it."Eddie said. "Thought about going out but I wanted you to myself for a few hours."

"Dinner in was a good idea. We watching a movie later?"Sam asked.

"Maybe."Eddie hedged.

*********

The small jewelry box in Eddie's right pants's pocket felt heavy. Ever since Sam's surgery a few weeks ago Eddie had been planning tonight. Going through different scenarios. He hoped he'd made the right choice. After the main courses were finished twenty minutes later Eddie knew it was now or never. He got up from his chair and walked over to Sam. She raised an eyebrow at him in question. Eddie only smiled in return before getting down on one knee and taking out the small dark blue velvet jewelry box. Sam gasped as she realized what was happening. Eddie opened the box revealing a diamond engagement ring on a silver band. He'd gone over this a thousand times and in the end he decided to keep it simple. Gave him less chance of screwing up. Eddie took a deep breath and met Sam's gaze.

"Samantha, Swift, "Eddie began huskily. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Sam's vision blurred with happy tears. She loved Eddie and couldn't picture her life without him. They'd had their problems over the years but had gotten past them and become better for it. Sam nodded in response to Eddie's proposal because of the large lump in her throat. Finally Sam was able to speak.

"Yes."Sam exclaimed. "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you."

Eddie placed the ring on Sam's finger before he stood and gathered Sam into a tight embrace. After a moment he kissed her long and deep. When they finally came up for air Eddie smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I was so afraid you'd say no."Eddie confessed.

"Can't picture my life with anyone else."Sam replied quietly. "I love you."

"Love you too."Eddie said as he kissed Sam once more.

end


End file.
